


A much more interesting Inspector Lewis

by SamtheShambuli



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: An alternative beginning to the 'dynamic duo'





	1. He returns to Oxford a different man.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate story for the pilot episode of the series. Hathaway picks him up at the airport but instead of going to a crime scene they go to Robbie's house. Hathaway has been given the task of getting it ready for his return, and Lewis is surprised to find it aired out, spotlessly clean and the fridge stocked with the basics including beer, all by Sergeant Hathaway.

Robbie offers him a beer, and they sit and discuss the latest happenings in Oxford, Robbie’s time in the Virgin Islands and how James became a cop. They seem to get on very well, and lose track of time, enjoying each others company, only realizing how long they have chatted, when Laura shows up with a casserole expecting to find Robbie all alone with nothing to eat in the house. James prepares to go but both Laura and Robbie urge him to stay and join them. James offers to open a bottle of wine and make a salad to go along with Laura’s casserole. As he is working in the kitchen Laura helps Robbie unpack. While in the bedroom Robbie asks what she knows about James. She thinks about it and then says. “He seems to be a nice guy, sensitive and a real hunk, lusted after by most of the WPC’s and quite a few of the male constables. The jury is still out as to which way he swings”. She grabs Robbie's shave kit and heads to the bathroom, only to come back with a tube of sexual lubricant. Grinning, she asks about his sexual conquests while lying on the beach and sipping frosty cocktails. Robbie blushes beet red and mutters “It’s not what you think.” Laura reassures him it doesn’t matter to her, she’s just glad he has decided to come back to life again. “Oh, Laura I have gone so far past that, you wouldn’t believe it”. Thinking he means younger women, she asks how many girls in bikinis he’s romped on the beach with. Robbie gives her a stern look and says “Laura, you are a good friend and I just have to tell someone.”

“Robbie tell me what’s bothering you, I won’t tell a soul if that’s what you want.”

“I got drunk one night and let myself be picked up in the bar”.

“Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of Robbie, you aren’t married.” she says.

“You don’t understand Laura, that’s what the slick is for, it was a man!” Laura abruptly sits on the bed and stares at Robbie.

“You mean to tell me that you had a homosexual fling while away? Have you ever had one before?”

“Of course not… well, not while I was married. But I just couldn’t seem to look at other women. Then one night I was out drinking and I met a young american. Oh, Laura he was gorgeous, tall and muscular. He approached me at the bar and asked if he could buy me a drink. I told him I would buy if he wanted to sit and chat, so we did, for a long time, then he asked if I wanted to go to his hotel room with him, I couldn’t believe it. I told him I was a cop and he said it didn’t matter to him as long as I wanted the same thing he did. I’ve always thought of myself as a reformed bisexual, after I met Val I just wasn’t interested in anyone else, male or female. I told him I hadn’t done anything like that in a very long time, and even then it was mostly just fondles and kisses. He suggested we take a walk on the beach and talk about it. After so much alcohol, I wasn’t even sure I would be able to perform, but I really wanted to find out” he finished.

“Robbie that was so dangerous.”

“He turned out to be a sweet lad and we got along well… and the sex was amazing.” Laura is frowning but she says,

“I’m glad for you Robbie, but I’m also worried. I want to be sure you are safe and healthy, did you… use a condom?”

“Yes, and don’t worry I saw a doctor after that first time and he said that with proper precautions it should be fine and recommended some books to read. He even said that it wasn’t uncommon for married men deprived of their spouse to have a homosexual affair.”

They hear James coming down the hall so Robbie takes her hand and says “let’s go eat”. They meet James in the hall coming to ask if he should serve the dinner or did they want to wait. They all sit and eat the meal prepared by Laura and James, after which Robbie takes both their hands and thanks them for the lovely meal and the wonderful welcome home. He smiles deeply into James eyes and says

“It was very kind of you to take such time to make the house comfortable for my return, and I’d like to take you for a pint after work sometime this week as a thank you” James says it isn’t necessary but would have a pint with him whenever he was free. After cleaning up the meal and loading the dishwasher, James and Laura decide Robbie needs his sleep and leave together. On the way out Laura says to James.

“It was sweet of you to set up everything for Robbie’s return. I hope you didn’t spend too much”

“Not at all.” says James “I just bought enough for him not to have to shop until tomorrow. Innocent has assigned me to him temporarily, so I was currying favor you might say.” “Robbie is a great cop and will be a good boss and friend” says Laura.

“He seems like an interesting man and I like him” replies James “Good night, Doctor”

“Laura, please. Good night, see you soon”

The next morning, as Robbie walks in the front door of the station he is told Superintendent Innocent wants to see him asap. So he heads off towards her office, to find that she and Hathaway are waiting for him.

“Sorry if I’m late ma’am.” says Robbie, nodding a hello to James.

“You’re not Robbie, sit down. I have a special request for you and I hope you can use Hathaway on this case. We have had a missing persons case that is looking like a homicide, but we have yet to find a body. I realize that you are only just back and I would not have asked this one of you but we are short right now. Hathaway says you seem to be up to the task, so I’d like you and he to take over this case and see if you can’t bring it to a resolution. Hathaway has all the details and as I understand it has set up a series of interviews for you today” she pauses and stares at Robbie. He finally realizes she expects a reply

“Of course, ma’am. We’ll get on it right away.

“Good...good, keep me updated.” Once he and Hathaway are in their office Robbie asks

“What is this all about then?”

“An openly gay man, a vocal member of the local LGBT community Roland Haversham, has gone missing. It was reported by his partner, but when we went to visit his parents to ask about him they refused to talk to us. Said they didn’t have a son.”

“Oh, that’s harsh” says Lewis shaking his head,

“I thought you and I might be better at these interviews then the original team assigned and Innocent agreed.” explained Hathaway “You seem to have a reputation for being open minded. A lot of the LGBT community can be touchy if they feel they are being judged.”

“Well, let’s get on with it then, shall we. What’s first?”

“I made an appointment to talk with the chairman of the local LGBT advocate group at 9, so we just have time to grab a coffee if you like, sir”

“Sounds good” says Lewis as they head for the door “Is The Beanery still in business, it was the closest to the nick?”

“Sorry sir, it’s not, but I know just the place, trust me.”

“Oh, I do Sergeant...I do”

After a full day of interviews and discussions Lewis and Hathaway had a fairly good idea of the character of the possible victim, and after interviewing his partner, Lewis is convinced they do have a murder on their hands, but no body. Hathaway had followed the normal procedure for a missing person and had no reports of the man being seen. They decided a pint at the pub would be a good idea, sitting at an outdoor table so Hathaway could smoke.

“You seem to have a knack for talking to the people involved, sir. They opened up to you much more that to Inspector Knox” James commented

“They are no different than anyone else on the street, why should I talk differently to them?” says Lewis.

“True, of course. Most of the other detectives have a problem seeing it that way I think” replies Hathaway.

“Well I don’t have any problem with gays or any of that community, no reason to. I was actually thinking that if you are comfortable with it we could do a little investigating in some of the local pubs and clubs that cater to that community. I’d like to at least take a glance around one or two of the places.” James is a bit shocked but tries not to show it.

“I don’t have any problem with that, sir. Do you know any of the local places?” he asks

“Hmm, not just yet but let me make a few calls and I’ll see what I can find out. You up for one or two tonight, Sergeant?”

“Sure sir, shall I pick you up around 8?”

“Sounds like a plan, Hathaway.” Lewis says smiling. He pats James on the shoulder as he gets up to fetch another pint.

“Have another, James?”

“Yes, thank you… sir.”

James arrives exactly at 8, he hopes he hasn’t over dressed, but if they are gonna blend, they’ll need to look the part. Robbie answers the door and James is astounded to see that he has also dressed to blend in, he’s wearing black jeans with a Henley style pullover and a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Robbie looks James up and down and says,

“I like the lavender shirt, James, looks good on ya. Shall we go.” Robbie turns to lock the door and following James out, mutters to himself “Nice ass too”.

“The first place I want to try is called the Maypole”

“I’ve heard of it.” says James “Supposed to be a pretty flamboyant crowd, we might not fit in all that well.”

“We’ll just say we thought it would be fun. Do you do Karaoke, Sergeant?” at the horrified look on James’ face he asks

“Well, do you dance then?”

“I can when I need to, sir”

“Good, here’s the address” says Robbie as he slides into the passenger seat of James car and fastens his seat belt. The “Maypole” turned out to be a very loud and very colorful place with a DJ dressed in a rainbow striped bodysuit, playing all the cliched recordings straight people expect to hear in a gay club. They walked to the bar and found that over priced, fruity cocktails with suggestive names was what most customers were having, with a raised eyebrow to Hathaway. Lewis asks

“A pint?”

“That will be fine, thanks” after they get their drinks they sit down at a small table near the door and just glance around the room. Robbie remarks

“Looks more like a tourist spot then somewhere a same sex couple might come of an evening” glancing over at James he says

“I don’t really like it myself… just too loud all around.” James nods

“I see your point...a lot of them don’t even seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“Yeah, well I’ve got a line on another place called ‘The Heretic’ not sure exactly where it is.”

“I’ve seen that one, never been in but I know how to get there.” James explains

“Good! Let’s go.” says Robbie, getting up and walking towards the door. Following after, James asks

“Didn’t you want to finish your beer, sir?”

“Nah, wasn’t very good beer, let’s check out this other place, shall we, and cut out the sir, might give people the wrong idea.” he replies giving his sergeant a wink.

Having to park two blocks away was a pretty good indication of the popularity of The Heretic club. James opens the door and holds it for Robbie ushering him through with a hand at the back of his waist.

“Now this is more like it.” mutters Robbie as they approach the bar. The place is busy but still has the feel of a comfortable pub with a dance floor and a DJ set up playing a varied set of classic rock and contemporary music. The dance floor is full but not jammed and it’s separated from the tables by the bar, so that you can still sit and talk over a drink without shouting to be heard.

“I think maybe we should separate and just cruise around to get a feel for the place, it looks huge” says Robbie.

“Okay” replies James hesitantly “but keep where we can see each other in case something goes wrong...please, boss.”

“Don’t worry, this looks like a fun place...take a stroll around and meet back at the bar in 30 mins.” says Robbie waving him off and then walking towards the dance area.

James shakes his head, he’s not all that comfortable with leaving his DI to himself, but shrugging he walks off towards an area of seating near the back, when he gets closer he sees it’s a mixture of small upholstered seating, what used to be called ‘loveseats’, clustered around two large fireplaces. Most of the cushioned seating is occupied now with couples, snogging, with some light petting, nothing too over the top. He decides to swing past the toilets, nobody is getting a blow job in front of the sinks so he heads to the bar and orders a scotch. Taking his drink he walks off towards the dance area in search of his boss. Glancing around the dance area he doesn’t at first see Lewis. A glance at the couples on the dance floor and he realizes that one of them is his boss, dancing with a small thin Asian man in skin tight jeans who has his hands tucked into the back of Lewis’ trousers. Not sure exactly what to do he hesitates, then decides he better do something. He walks over and taps the young man on the shoulder and asks

“Mind if I cut in?”

“James, I thought you didn’t like to dance” Looking at the young man he’s dancing with Robbie says

“Tommy, this is my friend James, come sit with us and chat awhile.” He leads them both to a small wooden table and offers Tommy a drink, suggesting to James that he get them each a brandy and whatever he’d like from the bar.

James is not happy leaving Lewis alone but can’t really say anything about it. Hurrying off to get the drinks and get back as soon as possible. When he returns to the table Robbie is sitting with his arm around Tommy and smiling at the young man. _What is going on, this isn’t an undercover job, so why is Lewis acting like he’s trying to hook up with this man, this just doesn’t make sense._

“Thanks James, sit down. Tommy was just telling me he knows Roland Haversham, right Tom.”

“Yes, he was dating someone I work with, a while back. He is very outspoken about gay rights and I wouldn’t be at all surprised to hear he’s been murdered. It’s been in all the papers that he’s missing. He can be very confrontational. I wasn’t sorry when he and my workmate broke it off, it was kinda scary to go out with them. He almost always got into it with somebody in a club or on the street, frightening!” he finishes off with a shiver.

“Where do you work, Tommy?” asks James

“I’m a paramedic, here in Oxford. I recognized Inspector Lewis from a pick up, a couple of years ago. I sure was surprised to see you here, Robbie” Robbie just smiles and finishes off his drink. Hathaway decides he had better take the lead saying

“Well, we had better call it a night don’t you think, boss?”

“Sure...sure, ah Tommy give me your number huh, maybe I can give you a call sometime.”

“That would be great Robbie, you’re a good dancer.” Tommy says with a smile, taking Robbie’s mobile he takes a selfie and then enters his number. Handing it back to him he leans over and gives Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

“Call me” he says before he walks off towards the dance floor. Hathaway is dumbfounded, this is not making a bit of sense. He says to Lewis

“Sir, I need to speak with you… outside...urgently.”

“Okay...okay I’m ready, let’s go.” They walk back to James car in silence. When they’ve gotten in and buckled up James says

“Sir, I’m confused here, were you trying to pick up that young man for information, planning to use him as an informant.”

“No, why would you think that?” replies Robbie looking confused himself.

“He practically had his hands down your pants sir. I’m not really comfortable misrepresenting ourselves in this investigation, we aren’t undercover so why the big ‘come on’ to this man.”

“Wait just a minute, sergeant. He recognized me and asked me to dance, I was having a dance with him, he’s a nice lad, what’s so wrong about that.” Robbie asks him. Losing his patience James almost yells

“He thinks your gay, he’s expected you to call him and ask him out.”

“Sergeant, that is no concern of yours.”

“But you’re not gay, you were married and you have no intention of calling that young man, you were just letting him believe that to get info from him.” he finishes breathlessly.

“First of all,” replies Robbie “I may, very well, call Tommy and ask him out and yes I was married... I’m bisexual and since the death of my wife I haven’t really been interested in women...that doesn’t mean I’m not interested in men. He would have spoken with us if I’d told him I wasn’t interested, but that wouldn’t have been the truth.” Hathaway’s jaw drops and he just stares. Robbie waits to hear what he will say next, finally smirking, he cracks.

“Close your mouth, you look like a fish.” James is speechless but he closes his mouth and turns to start the car, before pulling away he asks

“If you don’t mind my asking, sir, does Innocent know?”

“Yes, and with Dr. Hobson and now you, that makes three people at work who know, and I’d like to keep it that way. I’m sure that is why the chief superintendent asked us to look into this case. Satisfied now?”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“No harm done, I had better be able to rely on your discretion”

“You can sir, of course, and I am truly sorry if I misunderstood...anything.” 


	2. The Man and the Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit another pub and get a lead...and a phone number!

When Hathaway dragged himself in the next morning, Inspector Lewis was at his desk, working on his computer. James has had a horrible night, couldn’t sleep for thinking about his new boss admitting he was attracted to men. _Lewis isn’t gay, he’s bi, so he could decide to pursue a woman at anytime, but for now he says he’s only interested in men. What must that be like?_

_Do you just switch back and forth, or both at the same time, I can’t get all this out of my mind._

“Morning, Sergeant.”

“Morning sir, sorry I’m a little late.”

“Come in and sit down. I’d like to speak to ya.” Hathaway walked into his DI’s office, turning to close the door. He looks up at Lewis, and with a nod from him, closes the door and sits down.

“Are you having a problem with the things we discussed last night, James? Do you want to put in for a transfer?”

“No! I’m sorry, sir. I am having a slight problem with your admission, but it’s not for the reasons you suspect. Can I ask you a personal question, sir?”

“I don’t think you can get more personal than somebodies sex life, and we have already discussed that, so anything else you want to ask, just shoot”

“How do you know that your bisexual?” shaking his head “I mean, do you just look at and lust after all attractive people, male or female, all the time?”

“Oh, James. Anyone can see the attractiveness of a person, maybe a nicely shaped woman, or the physique of a athletic man. Does that mean that you lust after them?” Putting his head in his hands, James says

“It’s so hard to understand, because you see, that’s how I feel, I love to look at women and dream about a fantasy relationship with them, but when it comes down to it, I can’t talk to them because we don’t ever seem to have anything in common, but with blokes I don’t have a problem, we can talk and laugh and...lust.”

“I know it sounds cliche, but with me, before I met my wife, I was only interested in my male friends, I’d look at the girls and flirt with them, but lust was a separate thing, until Val. After I met her it was like there was no one else in the world, and I didn’t look at or lust after anyone else. I truly believe there is someone for everyone out there, be they male or female. All that being said I don’t believe there is anything wrong with looking for and finding a partner that you are comfortable with.”

“I truly wish I could believe that, sir”

“You, sergeant, need to get out more. What do you say to another foray out tonight, I found a couple more clubs to look into, what do ya say. Maybe it will help give you some prospective.”

“Sure, why not.”

He picked his boss up at 8 and again Lewis had a couple of clubs picked out to visit, one wasn’t truly in Oxford so they decided to go there first. A drive of about 20 minutes brought then to a small guesthouse and pub, called ‘The Maid and the Man’. It looked much like any other pub in the country, situated beside the river. It had a lovely garden out back with lots of seating and fairy lights strung all around. It really looked very nice. Robbie gave the bartender their order and then joined James in the garden.

“It looks lovely on the river here, doesn’t it?” Robbie muses.

“Hm...yes it does. Are you sure this place is a gay club, it seems totally normal.”

“Normal! Of course it’s normal, just because there are same sex couples inside doesn’t mean this place is deviant. There is nothing abnormal about being gay or bi or lesbian, or anything. Honestly, you’d think a young man like you would be more open minded.”

“Of course you’re right, I apologize. It’s hard to shake some things, trained to be a priest after all and the church’s teaching on the subject are literally medieval.”

“No, I apologize, just a little touchy I guess, it was uncalled for. I am just reacting to some comments made in the break room this morning. Honestly some people are so ignorant. That new DI that transferred in from York, asked me this morning how it was working with a ‘poof’, said he didn’t understand why we should investigate the possible murder of a faggot. The less of them the better. It was enough to make by blood boil. After two years, with more relaxed values, coming back to that kind of prejudice is difficult.” James is totally silent.

“Ah well, shouldn’t let idiots ruin our evening. Come inside and dance with me, James?”

“Dance...isn’t that a little inappropriate, sir”

“Oh, relax, it’s just a dance. Come on and have a little fun.” Robbie takes his hand and pulls him up from his chair, James is hesitant at first, but just can’t seem to refuse the smiling face of his boss. He lets himself be lead to the tiny dance area and slides his hands around Robbie’s neck. Robbie gives a great smile and puts his hands on James hips, stepping just close enough to him to let himself enjoy the company of a beautiful young man.

They spend quite awhile on the dance floor, trading partners back and forth, the style of this place is more like a big group dance with only a few couples staying with the same partner longer then a single song. James is asked to dance by so many, both men and women, that his head is spinning but he finds he’s enjoying himself, losing his inhibitions and just having a good time. He tries to keep an eye on his boss, but eventually loses track of him.

When the DJ decides to take a break, James goes looking for him. He gets another beer, and looking around for his boss, he strolls around the place, finally seeing him, sitting with a young man. James stops and watches, astounded to see his boss with his lap filled by a slim blond man. They both seem to be enjoying themselves, laughing and kissing, stroking each others back and chest.

James is almost embarrassed, he can’t believe his new guv’ner is being so publicly intimate with someone. He feels like a voyeur, but he can’t look away. He watches as Robbie snuggles with this man. Finally the man stands and bending over whispers something to Robbie that makes him laugh. James decides to move closer, it looks like the man is leaving, as he gets closer, Robbie waves him over and gives the young man a slap on the bum saying.

“Off with you, go dance with someone your own age, you cheeky thing. I’ve got business to attend to.” Just as James reaches the table the man says.

“You won’t forget me now will you, Robbie love.”

“How could I forget a minx like you, off with ya now.” he says with a big smile. The man saunters off giving James an impish look, as he goes by. James sits down across from Robbie and just waits. Robbie stares at him for a moment then says,

“I may have a lead on a drop spot for our missing man, if what Timmy says is correct” looking after the saucy young man, he continues.

“He’s seen him at a popular hook up site out near Swindon, out of our area so it may not have been looked at. Tomorrow we should take a look, don’t ya think.” James responds.

“Certainly, sir. If you think it will be helpful, but I’d have thought a body would have been noticed by now... even in Swindon.” Robbie gives him a piercing look and says.

“Are you taking the piss, Sergeant?” He continues, not allowing a response.

“Not if an attempt to conceal it has been made.” Robbie waits for him to think about it.

“Yes, that’s possible, tomorrow then. I believe we can leave now, having gotten some info, don’t you.” says James hopefully.

“I think I’ll stay awhile, you go ahead. I can get a cab when I’m ready.” Robbie replies thoughtfully. James is aghast.

“But that would cost a fortune. No, I’ll wait...I can just listen to the music, until you’re ready.”

“Oh, alright. Just give me a few minutes and then you can take us home.” Robbie sighs. He stands and patting James shoulder he walks away.

Turning to look James sees his boss approach the same blond man where he is sitting with friends, and lean over his shoulder. Robbie whispers something to him. The man laughs out loud and glances over at James. Then the man takes Robbie’s mobile and enters his number, handing it back, he says something else. Robbie chuckles and leaning down again he gives him a long and deep kiss. He whispers something else to him and turns to return to James.

“Okay, let’s go.”


	3. I thought you'd never ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find the body, and a lot more about each other.

The next morning Robbie drives as they head out to Swindon to take a look at the area known locally as a gay pickup site, it’s an area in a local park, with heavy forest and thick undergrowth, next to an old picnic/play area. It’s obvious that at night the area is much used, there is lots of trash littered about, and many small trails cleared back into the woodland.

“Okay, this area looks well used, so any obvious things would have been noticed and reported, so let's look for something not so obvious...disturbed earth...moved fallen logs, that kind of thing.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I take the left?”

“Yeah, and we can meet up in the middle.” About 20 minutes in he hears Hathaway yelling

“Sir...Sir...I think I found something.”

“Right, be there in a moment. Keep yelling so I can find ya.” Robbie responds, turning and crashing through the undergrowth to get to James.

“Over here, further left...I can see you now sir...I’m down in a small depression in the ground.” He continues when Lewis gets closer to him,waving his arms to be seen.

“What made you think to go down into this...what is it a sinkhole.” asks Lewis looking around for a easy way to get down there.

“I saw this from up there and decided to take a closer look” He steps aside to show his DI a small piece of red fabric showing from under a large dead log.

“It’s not obvious from up there but this log has been moved and it’s hollow so I don’t think one man would have too much trouble doing it.”

“Nice work, Sergeant. Can you expose more of it without damaging the crime scene?”

“I’ve already brushed aside a bit of dirt and I feel sure there’s more under there. I think we need to call crime scene, don’t you?”

“You found it, your call. If you think so, call them. I’ll call Innocent and explain what you found and let her handle the local coppers, we may have to have their people in on this. For now you just call our people and let me handle the politics involved.” They both get on their mobiles and make those calls. Innocent sighs and says she’ll call Swindon and explain it to them, but for now just proceed as normal. James is having trouble convincing crime scene to respond based on just a piece of cloth, until he gets a little angry and says

“Well, shall I just get a shovel and start digging to see what else I can find?” that stopped them from whining about it, they’d be in big trouble if he finds a body and they had refused to come work the site.

“No, no I’ll send someone over to make an examination and judgment as to whether to send out a team, just don’t do anything that might destroy evidence.”

“No, I won’t.” He replies sarcastically.

“Are they on the way?” asks Lewis

“One is, to make a judgment whether to send a whole team.” he replies, rolling his eyes.

“Okay well, you’d better stay where you are till they come, I’ll go back to the car and direct them to you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hours and many phone calls, cups of coffee and personnel arrivals the ME finally has the presumed body of Roland Haversham removed and taken to autopsy. Superintendent Innocent has even made a visit, to the parking area, to see how things are progressing and if they have an ID on the body. No information is found on the body but they are going on the assumption it is him until proven otherwise, Dr. Hobson will have to make that decision, assisted by the ME for the Swindon dept. who have agreed to let Lewis and Hathaway handle the case as long as they are copied on all paperwork and that their ME is in on the postmortem. Lewis easily agrees with this and since all that remains at the site is CSU, collecting all their samples, decides he and Hathaway can return to the nick to begin the endless amount of paperwork involved. Driving back James asks

“Do you think it was the partner, or maybe a hook up he was meeting there?”

“Oh, it was the partner, I’m sure of it. All that nonsense about Roland being committed to their relationship, that was a lie, he knew he was cheating on him, probably from the very beginning. I think he was the only one that was committed to that relationship and that Roland continued to come here and pick up other men on a regular basis. He followed him and confronted him and Roland being the person he was, their argument got violent and Roland got himself killed and buried by his lover.”

“Who then has to report to us that he’s missing, in case he’s found. To try to avert suspicion from himself, making out their relationship as committed and monogamous .” James continues.

“Exactly! Let’s just hope we can prove it.” James thinks for awhile and then asks Robbie

“Do you think men can ever be in a monogamous relationship with another man? Does being gay, preclude exclusivity, do you think?”

“What ever makes you think that? I think lots of men and women can be in exclusive relationships. It’s probably a small percentage that can’t. I think it is misrepresentation in the media that causes a lot of people to believe otherwise. How many partners have you had over the years, and having not found one to commit to is just standard for our culture. Some people pursue sexual partners without any desire for exclusivity and some do it only for it, neither is wrong, just different.”

“You certainly do have an… open attitude towards it, sir.”

“Do I? I suppose so. I never even thought of marriage and commitment until I met Val, but now that she’s gone I can’t even picture it with anyone else. As you know I can’t even see myself involved with another woman at all.”

“Yes, I understand. Ah...do you still intend to...pursue any relationships now that you have returned to Oxford?” Robbie looks over at James quickly and then says

“Why, are you worried about me, or concerned about my ability to do my job, Sergeant?”

“No! Of course not, sir. I just wondered if...you had plans to...continue to visit the pubs associated with the gay lifestyle? I’m sorry, it really isn’t my business.”

“It’s alright, James. I don’t mind talking to you about it, you are actually the only one I can discuss it with. I might on occasion visit one or two, I enjoy having a good time. I doubt I will engage in any one night stands, as we used to call them. But if I were to meet a man I like, I might consider a relationship, yes. Would you like to accompany me, now it’s no longer business? See if you can find a young man you fancy?”

“I’m not usually one for that sort of thing, but with you along, I must admit I enjoyed that last place we visited...only...I didn’t like… that blond man kissing you.” Robbie stares at him for so long he almost runs off the road. He pulls into the next parking lot he sees and stops the car. Turning to James, who by now is the color of a tomato, and says

“Were you jealous?” James can’t look his boss in the eye, so he just nods. Robbie unbuckles his seat belt and reaching over to James takes his chin and turns his face towards him. Leaning over he touches his lips to his, licking quickly along them asking for entrance. James opens his lips a tiny fraction and Robbie pushes his tongue into James mouth rubbing along his teeth and the side of his tongue. The lad feels delicious and Robbie wants so much more, but he pulls back, this is not the place to continue this.

“Shall we visit the Maid and the Man again tonight, on our own time, James.” He can only nod again so Robbie continues

“Good, I thought you’d never ask. How about a meal first, say seven, shall I pick you up this time?”

They finish the drive back to the nick and then go to their own desks to do some of the necessary paperwork involved in any case. Knowing it is too late for Laura to do the postmortem today, Robbie just works until the standard shift change and then says to James.

“Enough for today, we can pick this back up tomorrow.” Looking at his watch he says further

“Head on home, Sergeant, and I’ll see you in about an hour, oh and wear those tight jeans again, they really show off your ass” he finishes with a grin. James is shocked and quickly looks around to see if anyone has overheard.

“Relax, I made sure we were alone first.” Robbie comes over and sits on the side of his desk, facing James.

“Are you uncomfortable with what I said, I’m sorry, but you do have a great ass, and I really would like to get my hands on it.” he finishes as he runs his hand along James thigh with a smile. James can’t help but eventually return his smile.

“Right, sir. Home it is.”


	4. Amateur Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fun evening and make some new friends.

After little discussion, they decide to drive to the same pub as the night before. They had both enjoyed the atmosphere at The Man and The Maid, the dance floor was fun and the beer was good, so they are looking forward to an enjoyable evening. Upon entering they discover that it is Trivia Night. James gives a big groan and suggests they go somewhere else. Robbie says

“Nah, we’re here now. We can at least have one drink and a dance, can’t we?” not waiting for a response he heads for the bar.

“Two pints of bitter” he tells the bartender when asked. They take their drinks into the dance area and sit down at a small table. Listening to the music and watching the dancers, Robbie sees Timmy dancing and he gives him a wave. A young woman approaches and asks James to dance, he goes off to the dance floor with her, but is back within 5 minutes.

“Not your type?” asks Robbie with a smirk.

“Definitely not, she asked if she could watch me... and I quote ‘fuck a man’. Apparently she’s into watching gay sex.” he explains, totally embarrassed.

“Wow! I wouldn’t have thought of that, amazing what some people are into.”

“Appalling is what it is.” says James

“Oh, live and let live, I suppose...as long as it’s legal and nobody gets hurt.” James stares at Robbie, he can’t believe this man is so nonchalant about it, it’s not what one would expect from his generation. James has had trouble shaking off the teachings of the church and still feels somewhat uncomfortable with frank discussion like this. Making a sudden decision he leans over to Robbie and gives him a quick peck on the cheek saying

“Let’s dance.” Laughing Robbie says

“I thought you’d never ask!”

The dance floor is starting to thin out so they have plenty of space and the DJ announces the last dance before the trivia contest starts and then puts on a classic from the 80’s.

“Oh, one of my favorites.” says Robbie as he pulls James close and starts to sway to the music. He slides his hands down James’ back and squeezes his bum. Whispering to him

“It always makes me feel randy.” Dancing in his arms James starts to sing along

“There is a quiet storm and it never felt this hot before, giving me something that’s taboo...the sweetest taboo.” Robbie smiles and says

“You have quite the voice, lovely baritone, with just a touch of sand...very sexy.” He pulls James head down to kiss him and James is overwhelmed. He wants so much to just pull this man closer and touch every part of his body and bath in his magic. James moans and Robbie ends the kiss whispering

“Not now.” As the music ends, they see Timmy standing nearby watching them.

“Hiya mates, hope you don’t mind, but we need 2 more for our team...a couple of the guys couldn’t make it, when I saw ya I signed you up for our team.” James starts to refuse but Robbie squeezes his hand saying

“Sounds like fun, come on James, you might enjoy it.” Timmy leads them over to the table where 3 other men are sitting, chatting over their drinks. Introducing them Timmy says

“This is Robbie and James, they are detectives, and should be an asset to the team.” Motioning them to take a seat he explains that each team is allowed up to three temporary members, they aren’t required to do much, just say so if they know an answer. He then asks what they’d like from the bar before it gets started. He goes off to get them each a pint and they chat with the other members of the team until the start is called and the first question read. Timmy makes it back as everyone is talking about the answer.

As the evening continues the knowledge on display at the table is amazing and James is surprised that Robbie knows such a diversified array of topics, sports, classic rock, opera and British history. James comes to the fore with his knowledge of the bible, ancient civilizations and languages and classical music. After the first round James is disappointed that they only came in third, but all the rest of the team is exciting, apparently that’s better then they’ve ever done before. Timmy gloats over bringing in two new friends who know so much.

“Maybe you guys could become regulars.” comments one of the members, looking hopeful. Robbie responds with

“I’m afraid our schedules just wouldn’t allow it. We never know from one day to the next if we will be working late, depends on what’s happened and what might be needed to solve the crime.” After the second round of questions they come in second and the team is very happy. One says

“Even if you can never come again, you have upped our standing in the ranks, so thanks for that and if you ever feel like joining in again, just show up, we can always use the help.” During the break before the last round, one of the members asks James to dance, so he walks off towards the dance floor, glancing back, he sees Timmy, pulling Robbie into a kiss. He feels a small stab of jealousy, but maybe it’s not too bad. Working with Robbie, he’s becoming aware of a different, more relaxed and...actually fun lifestyle. Just because two people want to have some fun, doesn’t mean they have to make major decisions about it, it’s just a bit of fun.

After a couple of dances, the last round is called and James and Andy, his new team mate, go back to the table. Andy insists on telling them all, that James had studied to be a priest before becoming a copper. Robbie points out that James also has a great baritone voice and plays the guitar, he’s a real renaissance man.

“Oh...Karaoke!” shouts Timmy, “you will have to come on Sunday nights when they do karaoke. You’d be great.” James is astounded that these men can be so welcoming when they hardly know him. He turns to Robbie and asks

“What about you, can you play or sing...I’d bet you’re a tenor, and Andy is definitely a bass” he finishes glancing over at him. The young man is blushing, but he nods and says he plays guitar also.

“This is really coming together...they have amateur night once a month… and I think we’ve got us a band...right here and now.” Timmy goes off into flights of fantasy.

“Shh...” says a team member “They’re starting.” Timmy grins at Robbie and Andy smiles at James as they go back to the contest.

Driving home later James is very quiet. Robbie asks if he enjoyed himself.

“Honestly… yes I did. I have never had people be so accepting and...friendly with such short acquaintance. It was...nice.” Robbie smiles and says

“It’s a close community and once your accepted they can be very friendly. I think Andy really liked you, do you think you will be seeing him again?”

Ah...he invited me to come to his game on Saturday...he plays rugby. I said I would if we had no case to keep us working.”

“So you liked him?”

“Yes, he was… pleasant.”

“Good” stated Robbie, he was quiet for awhile and then said

“I want you to find someone, maybe even someone to spend your life with, but I need to say that I find you very attractive and I really like you. I’m not ready for a longtime relationship but if you want to have some fun together, I wouldn’t say no. Now I know you could have me up on sexual harassment charges, but I hope we know each other well enough for you to understand that a yes or a no will make no difference in our working life. You are a top notch detective and I’d be crazy to risk losing you...but damn it James, you are just the sexiest thing I’ve seen in ages.”

During all this they have reached Robbie’s flat and James has parked out front. Once Robbie winds down and stops, he asks

"Are you finished?” with a nod from Robbie he continues

“Just kiss me... okay, it must be obvious that I’m a novice at the gay lifestyle but right now all I want is for you to kiss me and maybe continue what you started on the dance floor tonight.” He leans over to Robbie and kisses him, pushing with his tongue to deepen it. Robbie can’t help but respond and parts his lips allowing James in, craving a taste of his smokey, hoppy flavor, after a night of beer and fags. This time it’s Robbie who moans and taking hold of James' chin he breaks their kiss, he stares deeply into his waterfall colored eyes and says

“Will you come inside, we can’t do this sitting in the car?” This time James is the one who nods and smiles

“Yes, I’d really like that.”


	5. It's a start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They become lovers

Once they get into his apartment, Lewis locks the door and pulls James in for another hungry demanding kiss, running his hands down his back and over his bum, squeezing hard and then gently stroking. James runs his hands down Lewis’ chest and across his nipples, feeling them harden as he strokes. Lewis reaches up for one of James hands and pulls it down to his crotch, pushing himself into him, showing how aroused he is. Leaving James’ hand holding his prick, he reaches for James trousers and slides his hand down to cup the large bulge.

“Oh lord, I want you so badly.” mutters Lewis “you are like a Greek god, long and lean and sexy as hell. Do you want to make love with me, James?” James pulls away somewhat from him and looks directly into his eyes, searching for some kind of cruelty there. Finding none he says

“Yes, I do. I want very much to feel your body and to have you feel mine, but I need you to understand that I have made love before, it was mutual masturbation only. I have never been penetrated.”

“We don’t need to do that if you don’t want too, James”

“No...No you misunderstand me. I want to, I want it very much...I just have never done it. Please, will you take me to bed and...take...me?”

“Let’s just get naked and see what happens.” Taking James hand he leads him to the bedroom and over to the bed. Sitting down he reaches up to unbutton James shirt, running his hands over the pale firm chest and tiny rock hard nipples. Reaching for James trousers he unbuttons them and slides down his zipper, reaching in and sliding his hand across the long, velvety cock, still hidden inside.

“Please take them off, James. I want to see you.” James shrugs off his shirt, and slides his trousers and pants down letting his member spring free. Lewis is mesmerized. It’s long and slim, pale pink and smooth as silk. He reaches to take it in his hand and stroke it slowly and gently. His eyes flash up to James’ face when he hears a tiny whimper.

“Is something wrong,” he asks

No...it just feels so good...could I touch you.”

“Of course you can touch me, it’s necessary if we are making love.” he replies with a grin. “Take off the rest of your clothes and we can lie down and stroke and kiss and whatever else we want.”

James sits and quickly removes his shoes and socks, then kicking off the rest he slides up into the middle of the bed to watch Lewis remove his clothes. He likes the look of his new lover, he’s trim and fit for his age, he even has a nice tan. When Lewis removes his trousers and underpants, James is amazed at the size of his dick. It’s not as long as his but it’s thicker, much thicker, with a big red bulbous head that is already leaking. It looks gorgeous and he wants to reach out to touch it. He looks up at Lewis’ face.

“Yes, please, touch me.” says Lewis. James runs a finger down the underside of his prick and is surprised when he groans.

“Damn, that feels good.” Lewis drops down on the bed with James and takes him into his arms, kissing him deeply, rubbing his body against him. James reaches for Lewis’ cock and slides his hand up and down feeling the smooth pull of the foreskin. He is fascinated at how solid and thick it is. Lewis pulls slightly away from James and pushes his shoulder down onto the bed.

“Lay back and let me, I want to love you...trust me.” James relaxes back into the bed clothes and lets Lewis move down slightly on the bed. Lewis leans over him and runs a finger along the foreskin-less penis of his lean young lover and wants him so badly. He leans down to James taking him deeply into his mouth. Licking and sucking, he tries to learn every inch of his magnificent male tool. Hearing groans and panting from James he releases his dick and looks up at him asking.

“Do you like that?”

“Oh, yes, very much, I want to suck you too.”

“Later, I’m not done yet. I’m going to suck you and fuck you with my mouth until you scream, you seem to bring it out in me, young man, I want to have you, over and over, in so many ways.” He grabs James hips and slides his mouth down over his cock, sliding his tongue around the shaft and sucking on the head, nibbling gently just below the slit, savoring the pre-cum he gets. Reaching his hand down he cups the small balls and starts to slowly roll them through his fingers as he concentrates on bringing his new young man to his first climax.


	6. Exactly what they want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both get what they desire.

“That was amazing, Robbie. I’m not sure it has ever felt like that...so transporting.” James smiles at his new lover and boss, lying beside him.

“I’m so glad, James. I very much enjoyed it, too. I want more if you’re still up for it.” He leans to nibble at James’ neck and whispers

“I’m still excited to get a chance at your shapely arse.”

“If you keep that up Robbie, I’m sure it won’t be long before I’m begging you to take me.” laughing he replies

“Oh James, you are such a beautiful creature and I want so much to have you, I can almost feel myself sliding between your cheeks and into you. Let me fetch a few things and we’ll get to it. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Have you done this a lot, Robbie?”

“Well recently I have, quite a lot. I met a like minded young American in the islands and we had a very enjoyable time while he was on holiday. He was the first I had ever had in that way, but he was a very good partner and taught me a lot. I had another lover, before I was married, but he only penetrated me and was never interested in anything else. I didn’t realize until Jason, in BVI, what a rush it can be to have someone in this way. I just want to make sure it’s exactly what _**you**_ want.”

“I do...are you interested in my doing that to you...I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Maybe sometime...but for now I want you, I want to slide my dick into you and make you shake and sweat and cum like you never have before...I want you, James...I want to fuck you into this mattress until you’ll be feeling it for a week.” He takes James into his arms and kisses him, deeply and passionately slowly stroking down his back and over his bum, running his hand down the cleft.

“Let me fetch my things and we can get started, don’t worry I’ll take my time.”

After getting a condom and his bottle of lube, plus a few towels, Robbie comes back to the bed and explains to James that he will need to open him up before he can try penetration.

“Turn over on you front and put a pillow under your hips, I will slowly open you up and that should make it a lot easier for you.” Robbie squeezes out a large blob of lube into his hands, rubbing them to warm it some, before sliding his hand down the crack of James arse and across his puckered hole. James shivers and says

“That’s cold.”

“Sorry” apologizes Robbie

“No...I quite like it… it makes me feel...excited and shaky. Ooh, mmm...” he exclaimed, as Robbie pushes a finger past his sphincter.

“Does that feel good?”

“Oh yes...ah” Robbie slides his finger further into James, easing back until he feels James relax somewhat, then pushing a little bit more. He keeps this up until he finally reaches James prostate. Dragging his finger across it and watching the reaction. James is enjoying it and shoves up to meet his fingers as Robbie pushes forward again.

“Shall I try another finger?”

“Please...yes... please.” moans James. He pulls out and adding more lube, pushes two fingers into him. James tightens up slightly but relaxes quickly, allowing him to push in further and hit his prostate again.

“Mmm, yes.” James grunts “More please.”

“Let’s just take it slow, don’t want to hurt you.”

“It feels wonderful” moans James “I can understand the desire now...it’s so overwhelming a feeling.” Robbie pushes in again scissoring his fingers to try to get James wide enough to allow Robbie’s prick to penetrate. He slides his fingers out and adds a third finger, pushing slowly back into his young lover, his own excitement increasing, anticipating pushing his throbbing cock into this shapely pale bottom for the first time.

“Oh James, I’m getting so hard, I’m not sure how much longer I can do this, I want you so badly.”

“I want you, Robbie… I do...Please, I’m ready...” Robbie slides his fingers out one last time and opens his condom package, quickly sliding it on and rubbing some more lube on himself. Leaning over James, he pulls him up by his hips and puts himself at his hole. He pushes gently until the head of his penis pushes past James muscle.

“Oof...ah...that’s so big...” Robbie pauses and waits for him to relax somewhat. “Don’t stop Robbie...please.” He continues to push himself into James, slowly and carefully, finding the tightness a huge distraction, using all his control not to slam himself fully into James and shoot off his load.

“You feel so good...I can’t hold on much longer.” Robbie pushes further as slowly as he can until he hits James ‘right spot’ and stroking back and forth a couple of times has James begging for more.

“James...I have to...I need to...” James interrupts him.

“Do it, please...Fuck me Robbie...hard and fast...come on...do it. I want you to, now Robbie...I need it.” James reaches down to grip his own penis and starts jerking himself off as fast as he can. Robbie can’t last any longer and pumps into James’ arse as fast as he can, closing his eyes and relishing the tight, hot squeeze, feeling himself erupting.

“Ahhh, James...”

“Ooo I’m coming...” James screams as his hand clamps around his cock and he shoots semen across the sheets. Robbie holds James around the hips and lays his head on his back, panting and wheezing. James is completely limp, falling flat and barely breathing. They remain like this for a few seconds, until Robbie has enough energy to roll to the side, his limp penis sliding out of James. He lays on his back next to James who turns his head to watch him. James wonders what he is thinking, he is torn between saying something, trying to express how much the experience has made him feel. Wanting to tell this man thank you, and I love you and so much more. Robbie turns and meets James’ eyes, smiling he says

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking, I don’t know what to say...that was the most amazing experience I have ever had and I think I truly understand now, what it is I want.”

“And what is that?”

“I want to do that again, as soon as possible and as many times as possible...I want to do it to you too, so you can feel what I just felt.” Chuckling Robbie puts his arm across him and says

Well yes, but not just now, huh. I’m knackered!”

End


End file.
